Alfred and Mandy
This article focuses on the interactions between Alfred and Mandy. Overview Alfred and Mandy are a budding couple, fighting against Mandy's strong stubbornness which prevents them from going out altogether. The relationship is physical so far, with Alfred doing all of the courting, and they have yet to officially hook up. Total Drama Battlegrounds As both contestants entered the game in TDB, this is where the relationship starts. The first hint at Alfred and Mandy was in Rookies vs. Veterans when Chris aired the voting confessionals, and Mandy said in hers that she thought Alfred was cute. During Zombie VR, the war of zombie vs. vampire started when Chris asked which was the most deadly: Alfred said zombies, Mandy said vampires. The two argued, with Mandy being her usual furious self and Alfred being sly and teasing to her. Both managed to survive the campaign, and Alfred mended the bridge of the fan wars between them afterwards. Alfred was delighted to be on the same team as Mandy and Izzy in Vampire VR, and after the contest was over, he wanted to kiss someone in celebration and mentioned her (he ended up smooching Howard by accident). The biggest advance in the relationship began in Boat Race, when Izzy, Alfred, and Mandy discussed fan service in the Janitor's Closet. Izzy and Alfred kissed at first to show off willing romance, and then Izzy explained there would be denial romance, to which Alfred kissed Mandy where she resisted at first, but then sank in to his kissing. After the challenge was over, Mandy and Alfred were making out in the Janitor's Closet again, with Izzy watching excitedly. Mandy eventually left to get some sleep, and when Izzy embraced Alfred, the two agreed that he should pursue her starting tomorrow. Alfred immediately began to chat up Mandy at breakfast in Alien VR, but instead of flirting or asking to make out like Mandy suspected, he asked about her personally and her hobbies. This flattered her because most people did not care to hear about her. At breakfast on the morning of MMORPG Race, Alfred was once again chatting up Mandy, asking about her hobbies and pets. He was so interested in her that he at first ignored the food fight. He waited until after she concluded her story, then he joined in the rumble. Blimp Race was about finding a fake murderer, but throughout it, Mandy and Alfred were a little more than distracted. Mandy admitted that they had made out more than previously known, and Alfred continued to gush about her. Halfway through the contest, Alfred was complimenting her when she seized him and pulled him in for some kissing. This was interrupted when their teammates blitzed past them, almost knocking them over. Mandy also got an arousal nosebleed at seeing Alfred in a cat costume. Trivia *The pairing name for these two is Alfandy. *So far, Alfred and Mandy are the most physical for a couple that hasn't formed yet. *Both of them are known for being eccentric, usually weirding out a lot of the other contestants. *Both are also known for being very emotional. When they are mad, they are MAD! When they are sad, they are almost paralyzed with depression and crying. *The first major hint was when Mandy mentioned in her voting confessional (aired without permission) that she thought Alfred was cute. Gallery Alfred McGrady.jpg|Alfred. TDC2 Mandy.jpg|Mandy. Izzy Mandy Alfred.png|Alfred watching Mandy being felt up by Izzy. Category:Relationships Category:Interactions Category:Rookie Relationships